The purpose of this project is to examine the subcellular and extracellular structure of nerve and muscle and relate such structure to function. Electron microscopy in TEM, STEM and analytical electron beam probe modes, such as EELS and EDAX, determination of proteins contributing to these structures and structural modeling are methods used in this study. The following structures are probed: 1) Neuroplasmic lattice, 2) neurofilaments, 3) microtubules, 4) axolemma, 5) glial cell membranes, and 6) myofilaments. Methods developed and used in this study are: 1) Stereoscopic imaging, 2) Optical autocorrelation, 3) fast Fourier transformation (FFT) of STEM video images, and 4) STEM video image filtering and image enhancement using reverse Fourier transformation. Video imaged light microscopy is used to study living neurons in dark field or differential interference contrast.